


All Dressed Up

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Love Heals the Shattered Soul or Winning Back the Heart of Spencer Reid [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It was just a dress. Aaron had already showed his interest. It was just doing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : You all knew this was coming, no one should be shocked.
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer swallowed around the lump in his throat. He eyed the garment bag on the back of the door to JJ's closet. JJ was in front of him, talking about the make up she had spread all over the vanity. She'd gone over all of it with him and he agreed with what she had planned. But, now that she was about to have him get into the dress, he was nervous. 

"You don't have to do this. He doesn't know. It's just dinner."

"I want to." Spencer raised his hand to finger the ring on the chain at his neck. It was warm from his skin. He was currently just in his boxers. That had been heart stopping on its own, being mostly naked around JJ. The look in her eye had been soft when he'd started to strip, but she had told him to so that he could shave. Then she had spent nearly half an hour going through her make up, holding things up to his face before setting either back in a drawer, or out on the table top. "I just am freaking myself out. He was excited at the idea. I felt how hard he was. I know he was excited. I'm just psyching myself out. He started it. I know that. He looked at me like he wanted to fuck me right there in the store. I just...I'm trying to tell myself that it was just because we weren't sexually active. That was all it was, and now that we are, he won't want it and he'll think I'm a freak."

Spencer clenched his fingers around the ring. JJ laid her hand on his shoulder as he breathed through the minor freak out. In and out. In and out. He closed his eyes and pictured what Aaron looked like when Spencer opened his eyes in the morning, the older man looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world to him. He knew it should freak him out that Aaron liked to stare at him while he slept, but he couldn't even voice anything about it because that would mean he'd never see that look again. 

"He could never think that. You two laid yourself bare since that night. You've built the foundation of a relationship that is going to last. You are going to get married. You are going to live together. You are going to stay a father to that lovely boy who loves you just as much as he loves his father. If Hotch was going to freak out, he would have long before this. He loves you for who he knows you are. He loves you because you love him, faults and all. You've seen him at his worst, and he destroyed you, yet you found it in your heart to forgive him for it. He never went to counseling after Haley died. He went for you. He went because he knew if he didn't, he would lose you."

"Jayje," Spencer sputtered. 

 

"Spencer, he has you down to take Jack. He and Jessica discussed it. There isn't a thing that you could do outside of publicly cheating on him that he wouldn't forgive. I won't mention anything else because it's all stuff that you wouldn't do. You'd never hurt Jack or him, physically. You are it for him. I can't see him ever moving on from you, if you fell out of love with him or died. So let me make you up, and then get you in that dress, and over into your house before he drops Jack off."

Spencer couldn't talk for the lump in his throat. So he nodded and let her do her worst to him. He watched her in the mirror, changing his face subtly. He still looked like him, but his cheekbones were highlighted and the softness of his face was magnified. She'd already had him shave his legs, more for the dress he was wearing than anything else. He didn't want it snagging on his hairs when he wore it. He'd bought what he thought was the perfect dress. Morgan called him Pretty Boy, and while Spencer knew that his face was nice looking, when he dressed up for things, he was compared to a model. JJ, though, had made him beautiful. He wasn't paying attention to what JJ was doing to his hair as he catalogued the changes to his face. He wasn't sure if he liked his normal face better or this one. 

He didn't hate his looks but this was astounding. JJ stepped back and her movement drew his gaze from his face to her in the mirror.

"You looked lost in your own world," JJ said softly as she moved over to sit beside him again. 

Before answering, Spencer looked at his hair. It wasn't anything fancy at all, just a little more stylized artful bed head that he normally wore. "I was just trying to blend my face and this face into something is all. Is it time for getting into the dress?"

"Yes." 

As much as he heard Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss fuss about getting dressed for dates and things, Spencer found that JJ getting him ready for this one was a piece of cake. Of course, he hadn't ever fussed for any of his dates with Aaron. The first time around or this one. He knew what Aaron liked to see him in and he usually wore things like that to make Aaron happy. He didn't care what he wore. 

"Jayje," Will said as he entered the room just moments after JJ zipped the dress. Spencer had changed into a pair of clean underwear after getting the dress on. He didn't want JJ to see what he was wearing. "Sorry. I didn't know you had company. Ma'am." Will ducked his head a little and started to back up. JJ snickered and it had the man looking up. Spencer was just staring at him in the mirror. "Spencer?"

"Evening, Will," Spencer said with a smile on his face. Either Will was really distracted, or he hadn't recognized him at all. 

"You...make a very lovely woman, Spencer." Will smirked before giving a wolf whistle at him. JJ laughed and Spencer picked up the shirt he had been wearing and threw it at the man. He took the hint and left, laughing as he went. 

"That man drives me nuts," JJ said with a smile as she picked up the shirt and stuffed it into the bag that Spencer had brought with him. She looked him and down. "You are ready."

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the house and JJ's smiled turned a little worried. 

"I'd better slip out the back," Spencer said as he grabbed the bag from JJ.

"I slipped makeup removers into your bag. You have the sandals right?"

"In the kitchen." Spencer dashed out of the bedroom and towards the back of the house. JJ went towards the front, and as Spencer was slipping out the door, he heard Jack greeting JJ, and then the sounds of Henry running out of his bedroom. Spencer shut the back door and scurried into his house. He tossed the bag into the living room, kind of behind the couch for the time being, before going back to the kitchen. He slid his feet into the sandals that he'd bought. The sandals were flats because he didn't need any more height, but he hadn't wanted to be barefoot. He'd asked Aaron over for dinner and had been mum on what they were going to do other than eat. He really wanted to surprise Aaron with it all.

It was tempting to move to the living room, but he didn't want to just open the door the second after Aaron knocked,so he made himself stay in the kitchen. He locked the back door and pulled the blinds on it shut. No one needed to see what he had planned for him and Aaron. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron rang the doorbell at JJ's. Spencer had asked him over for dinner, and had been secretive on what exactly they were going to eat, and what else the plans were. Still he played along. Jack was excited for a sleepover with Henry, and he was sure that if they stayed at Spencer's all weekend long, that the boy wouldn't mind it. It had been hard, moving back into his place after the doctor had cleared him to live alone with a child. He didn't bring it up to Spencer because if the younger man was ready to live with them, he'd bring it up. 

As soon as the door was opened Jack entered and started back towards the stairs that would take him up to Henry. Jack greeted JJ and the woman looked at Aaron like she knew a big secret. Aaron couldn't help but blush. His blood started to pump and he was excited to get over to the house next door.

"Go head, Hotch. Spencer is over there waiting on you. Jack will be fine and don't worry. The doors will be locked and the keys we have are already put up." 

Aaron didn't even ask. He just backed up off the steps and watched as the door was shut before he turned to Spencer's front door. He made his way to it and knocked on the door. His ears strained to hear anything on the other side of the door, but there was nothing. The blinds on the front windows were pulled shut. He eyed them as the sound of the front door unlocking came through the wood. 

The door opened and all he saw was purple. His eyes had been on the door handle so when it opened, he wasn't looking at Spencer's face. He was looking at his stomach area. Covered in what look to be fabric so soft that it just begged to be touch. He followed the line of the fabric down to Spencer's calves. Aaron wasn't even thinking as he stepped into the house. Spencer backed up as well but didn't go far at all. Instead he just stepped back far enough to allow Aaron inside. Aaron shut the door and finally trailed his eyes up the rest of Spencer's body. The dress was made for someone like him, someone with no chest to speak of. The dress showed off his lithe form and JJ had done wonders on his makeup. He looked ethereal to Aaron. So beautiful that he almost didn't want to touch him at all. 

That lasted for the time it took his cock to get with the program of what Spencer had promised him. Aaron used Spencer's hip to pull him into his arms and into a kiss Aaron felt like it put every other kiss to shame. He had Spencer pressed into the wall in the living room. His hands settled on Spencer's hips, pressing hotly along his cloth covered skin. Spencer's hands were gripping his shirt. He was holding him close. God the feel of his hard cock pressed into Aaron through his dress. They were pressed so close that he couldn't reach down and feel if Spencer had underwear on. There was something thrilling about that. He wasn't sure if he wanted his lover to have underwear on or not. 

Spencer pulled back to gulp in a breath. He wasn't wearing lipstick and Aaron was thankful of that. It wasn't the thrill of thinking of Spencer as a woman. It was male Spencer in a dress that excited him. The thrill of it being forbidden. That Spencer wanted to do it for him. 

"If you don't get me to the kitchen we are going to fuck right here."

"You expect me to eat dinner across from you in this? You are insane if you think I am going to do that."

"I have a surprise in there..." Spencer didn't let go of his shirt but started to walk backwards towards the kitchen. Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of him. He looked him up and down. He was perfect. He fell in love with Spencer all over again. 

There was something wrong with the kitchen and he knew that, but he couldn't figure it out. He had to force himself to look away, but as his eyes scanned the room, his gaze immediately snapped back to Spencer, who had sat down on the table. He leaned back and was looking at Aaron with a smile on his face. He crossed his legs, sitting as primly as he could. Aaron remembered what they had talked about. Aaron fucking him over the table in the kitchen. Two steps had him right there in Spencer's space. The younger man spread his legs and Aaron laid him back on the table. 

Aaron lost track of how long they were like that. Aaron bent over top of him, pressing Spencer down onto the table. Spencer's dress had slipped down to his waist, pooling there but doing nothing to hide the erection that he was sporting. Aaron gripped knee for a few seconds before trailing his hand down towards his groin. Spencer lay there panting. Aaron started a little at the feel of satin at the edge of his underwear. Spencer smiled and grabbed the hem of his dress to pull it up so that Aaron could see his underwear. The edges were satin and the interior was all see through mesh, barely containing his straining erection. 

"You...where did you get these?" Aaron trailed two fingers across the front of his hip, feeling the heat of Spencer's erection as he got closer to it. He palmed Spencer's cock, watching his face as he did it. Spencer's face was flushed with arousal and he looked like he could come with just a few strokes of Aaron's hand on his cock. 

"I found them online a while back after we...Aaron please. Fuck. Please. Fuck me." 

Aaron reached out and pulled Spencer to a sitting position, kissing him again. He rubbed the younger man's cock one last time.

"We need lube."

"Chair." 

Aaron looked to his left and saw that there was a chair there that had a bottle of lube on it as well as wipes. He grabbed it and stepped back. Spencer slipped down to the floor and turned, but he didn't lean over the table. He looked a little unsure before he started to lift up the dress. Aaron's mouth went dry at the sight that greeted him. The mesh of the underwear ended at Spencer's sides and all that was covering his ass were a few strips of the satin. There was the strip at the top that tied into a bow, and coming out from it were two more strips on each side, barely containing the subtle swell of Spencer's ass, but leaving it all open for Aaron to not even need to take off his underwear to fuck him. He gripped the base of his cock to stop himself from coming because the sight of him in that underwear was erotic as hell. 

"Are we both going to be fully clothed?" Aaron asked as soon as he was sure that he could talk. 

"If you like. The thought that you can't even be bothered to strip is...arousing." Spencer let go of the dress and let it fall back down as he finally leaned down onto the table. It was then that Aaron realized what was wrong in the kitchen. The table was new. The older table had been smaller and really only good for two possibly three people to eat at if they didn't mind being cramped, but this table was big and very sturdy looking. It looked like they could both crawl on top of it and have sex and it would stay up. "Come on, Aaron. You know what you want. I know what you want. Throw me over this table and fuck me. Flip the dress over my ass and take me."

Aaron slicked up two fingers and lifted the dress back up to see Spencer's ass again. Spencer shifted to where his legs were spread wide. Aaron gently pushed his fingers inside of him. He made sure that Spencer was lubed enough before he spread more on his cock. He grabbed a wipe to clean off his hand. He slowly pressed himself inside of Spencer. Thumbs holding his cheeks open so he could see the slide of his cock inside his lover. It was delicsious, watching his clock slide into him, underwear just visible at his sides, the dress pooled just above it. Spencer keened as Aaron bottomed out inside of him. Spencer tried to grab the table but his hands slid on the slick surface. Aaron planted his hand on the table right at Spencer's shoulder and gripped his hip with the other. He pulled out and slid back into him, as hard as he could. 

"Aaron!" Spencer near yelled but it wasn't in pain. When Aaron pulled out again, Spencer pushed back into him at the same time that Aaron shoved back inside of him. Aaron fucked him hard and fast, making him scream and cry out on each thrust. He really hoped that no one was hearing this, because he'd never be able to look JJ or Will in the eye. 

Spencer's eyes closed as he lost his voice. Aaron leaned over him more, making shallower thrusts inside of him. 

"You are perfect like this. Wanting me so much. Your face is so open. Every single emotion that crosses your mind is shown on your face. Your love of my cock inside of you. Your anger as I thrust so I don't hit your prostate to extend the pleasure. Your utter acceptance of me inside of you." Aaron snapped his hips harder and harder inside of him, chasing his orgasm. "You are my perfect everything."

Aaron slammed into him, hard and came. Spencer tried to get an arm under himself to get himself off, but Aaron stopped him. He had plans and that didn't include Spencer's hand on his cock. Instead, Aaron thrust into him a few times with his softening cock. He didn't even let Spencer's hands move to himself after he slowly pulled out, dropping down to kiss his cheeks. He grabbed a wipe and cleaned the lube and a little bit of his release from between his cheeks before he licked a stripe up the crack. Spencer clenched and shuddered above him. 

"Aaron, you are going to kill me," Spencer whined. 

Aaron laughed and stood up, holding the dress in place as he helped Spencer turn around. He pushed the younger man to sit his barely covered ass on the table. He gripped the edges of the dress and planted his full hands on the edge of the table, keeping the dress up above Spencer's cock. He leaned down and licked the erection from base to tip. 

"Please God, suck me." Spencer's hands moved to try and grab Aaron, but the older man lifted Spencer's hands and grabbed them, holding them down with the dress on the table.

"You are mine to do with what I please," Aaron whispered as he leaned in for a kiss before going back to Spencer’s cock. The underwear looked like it was flimsy, but it really wasn't. The strip of fabric at the top of Spencer's cock was soaked and he licked and sucked until there was nothing left but his saliva. He sucked the head through the fabric, feeling Spencer's body shaking in need as he did.

Releasing Spencer's hands, Aaron moved to grab his thighs and spread him just a little wider as he tipped him back to lay on the table. He licked his crack again, tasting himself before he slipped two fingers inside of him again, going right for his prostate as he took the fabric covered head into his mouth as much as he could. Spencer came with a strangled cry, his entire body jerking from the force of it. Aaron swallowed every drop of release that he could get through the fabric as Spencer went limp above him.

"Let's go get cleaned up, yeah?" Aaron asked as he moved up Spencer's body to kiss him on the mouth. Spencer lethargically wrapped his arms around him. Aaron stood up, bringing Spencer with him. He didn't even want to attempt to fight the dress at all so he found the zipper and coaxed Spencer's arms off of him so that he could strip him. He left the dress in the puddle on the floor before sweeping Spencer into a bridal carry. 

"I can walk," Spencer protested.

"But you like me carrying you." Aaron felt the hum that Spencer released as an agreement. They had gone through it every time that Aaron did this. Aaron liked carrying him and Spencer liked being carried, but he protested each time. "Did you get anything else when you bought that underwear?"

"Maybe. Maybe things for our honeymoon." 

Aaron felt the smile on his neck as he crested the stairs. It was nice, knowing that even though Spencer had asked him to marry him that he was actually looking forward to it. Aaron hadn't thought much about getting married again until the second try with Spencer. He had fully intended to ask him to marry him, but the younger man had shocked him and asked him first. 

Setting Spencer down in the bathroom, Aaron watched Spencer reach back to untie the underwear. He stepped up and batted his hands away. He untied it, feeling him up as he did. Spencer just laughed. When he was fully naked, he stepped into the shower. Aaron stripped and joined him as soon he could. Spencer was washing his face off. 

"You surprise me all the time."

Spencer turned around, getting his face under the spray. "Gotta keep you interested. Can't have another pretty genius stealing your eye."

Aaron knew that Spencer was joking.

"Have to be a duplicate to even get my head to turn a little." Aaron nuzzled his neck while he grabbed for the loofah of his. He started to wash, swapping out under the water with Spencer. 

Aaron was drying his hair when he felt a hand on his chest. He didn't even stop moving, letting Spencer explore his new scar. It had still been healing when they had full on sex the last time. Too much work and being too tired had them just doing lazy sex before this when they stayed over at each other's places. Aaron looked down, the towel on his head still, when he felt lips on the bottom of the scar. Spencer had long ago made him accept his scars from Foyet. He hadn't even thought about being ashamed of this one. 

"I know I say it all the time but I do love you. So much." Aaron ripped his towel off his head to look at Spencer who was standing naked with his sleep pants in hand. 

"And I love you as well. What prompted this confession?" Spencer started to dress and Aaron grabbed his sleep pants but he forwent the shirt. 

"I...You made me accept the scars from Foyet. To accept them and not feel ashamed about them. I didn't even think about hiding this scar from you. I didn't feel any shame about it." Aaron smiled as Spencer gave him a weird look. It was a look that Aaron knew well. It was the look that Spencer didn't quite understand him, but he was going to play along. Aaron backed him into the closed bathroom door, kissing his lips softly. "I love that you bought that dress and had JJ make you up but this. This is the Spencer that I love the most. In glasses and bright purple sleep pants. Old faded t-shirt that I've never spoke up about, but I know you stole from me after we got together. The Spencer who is just happy to cuddle on the couch and just watch some old movie. Who eats Chinese with a fork and still gets rice all over the couch."

"That's because you make fun of me for using a fork. I just can't do chopsticks and the last time you tried to teach me, we ended up fucking and eating it cold."

"I remember that. I sat behind you and you couldn't stop squirming on the couch." Aaron remembered that well. After Aaron had broke up with Spencer, it was the night that was constantly playing in his dreams. 

"I had rug burns on my back after that. I couldn't sit in your living room without thinking about it for weeks. Jack wanted to know why I was blushing all the time." 

"You are cute when you blush." Aaron wasn't shocked when Spencer pushed him away. The younger man slipped from the bathroom without even a backwards look. Aaron grabbed up his dirty clothes and slipped them into the hamper in the bedroom. He looked at the room. When they were both fully ready, this was where they were going to live. The bond between JJ and Spencer in the aftermath of the tragedy wasn't anything that he would ever want to break. Henry loved it when Jack came and visited and it was built in babysitting for both sets of adults just next door. He didn't figure that Spencer would mind him and his son invading his living space, when it was time. Spencer loved his house, and he felt safe in it and Aaron wanted him to always feel safe.  
**The End**


End file.
